


Sound Track to Our Lives

by Ryuuwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Boys Being Idiots, Crying, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Nat is the best bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steves a bit of a jerk, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, break ups, bromances, but so is Tony, fun times, stupididty, tony love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuwriter/pseuds/Ryuuwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you recover from being so completely broken and unwanted, empty and alone? You wait for your Echo to come back to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a story of Steve and Tony's lives, from music, this idea came to me while I was listening to my ipod. These are songs that I heard and went, "Hey this reminds me of Stony," I then ended up creating a plot with the songs, and got this story. Each chapter is a song, they might not always fit what the chapters mood is, but I was mostly focusing on the words and lyrics instead of the tone of the song. Please remember that this is just my opinion, if you disagree, then that is totally fine. At the beginning of every chapter I will post a link to the song that is represented, I recommend listening to the song before and after reading the chapter, you don't have to that is just my recommendation.   
> Thank you,  
> Ryuu 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxpLxb5jHO0

Summer vacation for any other kid a break from the long days of work at school, but not for Tony stark, at school Tony could at least lie to himself that the reason he didn't see his parents was because he was in a different state, that it was just too much to travel back a forth from home and school. But the sad truth was at home he had to face the fact that his parents just didn’t care, that they were just too busy with other things to worry about their only child. 

Tony stood in his room and stares at the walls in hate and distain covered in posters, pictures, and articles of Captain America, Tony’s hero, or ex hero. See at school Tony had realized that captain America was nothing but a story, god knows how many times Tony had wished for the man with a plan to come in and save the day and take him away from the life he lead. It never happened.

Tony turned to the closest poster and glared at it before crying out in hurt, distrust ripping the poster down in shreds with no chance of it being saved. He started at the ripped pieces on the floor chest heaving eyes stinging, but it wasn't enough he still hated, he turned to the next one and tore it down like the first, clawing at the walls the paint scraping off with the drag of his nails. Once that one was down he carried on with the destruction of the room taking down every picture, every article, everything. Once everything was down Tony stared at the scrap covered floor, the walls bare, save for the nails used to hang the posters up, the leftover poster corners hanging like autumn leaves ready to fall.

The only thing left to get rid of was the small plush doll his parents had given him for his sixth birthday it was well worn and soft to the touch. Before Tony left for school he couldn't remember a time he was without the doll for more than an hour, believing that the small plush could protect him, that he would always have a friend; looking back at it Tony realized how stupid he had been, like some little swatches of fabric could do anything. Tony strode across the room with quick steps and scooped up the doll and stuffed as many scraps of poster under his arms as he could carry, and walked out of the room making his way to the roof of the family mansion. His parents weren’t home, out on another trip, without him, so he went and swiped a bottle of his father’s good whiskey, yeah he would get in trouble but he didn’t care; the worst thing that could happen was his father actually paying attention to him. He juggled the bottle for a minute before heading up with his scraps, doll and lighter.

The fire had blazed bright and strong, Tony had stared into the flames feeling hate and sadness, now he felt cold and somehow even more alone then he had to begin with. He downed the bottle of whiskey in no time flat, the first few swallows burned, but Tony didn’t care in fact after a while he started to enjoy the sting in his throat. The night was cold for June but Tony didn't really care it could be worse. And it was from that moment on, sitting in the cold, staring at the stars, that Tony promised he would never let anyone in, would never believe in silly dreams again, or hero’s, they were all just fairy tales nothing more. Nothing more.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After his mother’s passing, Steve had always felt alone, even when Bucky and his family took him in, he felt alone. As he got older the loneliness was pushed farther back, but on some nights when Bucky would take him out and try to set him up with some nice dame, it seemed to get worse. The girls never seemed to be interested in him, which was ok, he understood, besides he had never really ever been in to women, that way. But even with this few nights, Steve was still happy most of the time, but that all stopped once Bucky was sent off to war, and the loneliness came back and seemed to fill every part of him, with no signs of leaving. That is until he met Peggy, she was the first and the last woman he ever loved, and with her he felt less alone, not as small as he knew he was, and for the first time in a long while he was happy. He could see himself settling down with Peggy, having a few kids, and living out life together, without loneliness, it was like with every word she said or thing she did, the loneliness disappeared. And when Bucky came back into the picture, things only got better, he felt almost whole again, he had the love of his life, his best friend and he had a body capable of making a change and help the cause, his life seemed perfect. And then it all had to end, before it even started. 

Today, he is completely alone, it wasn’t like the first time with his mother, this time was a thousand times worse, this time he knew that everything and everyone was gone and nothing was bringing them back, ever. Everything was different now, the clothes were different, the hair was different, almost everyone had technology somewhere on their person, and Steve felt like he stuck out even more than he did before the serum. Steve never really went anywhere; there were only four places in total he went, His apartment in Brooklyn, the gym a train ride away, the diner a few blocks away from the apartment, and Shield. The gym and his apartment were where he was the most, which was probably how Fury found him so easily, although knowing shield they probably were tracking him. Making sure their weapon was safe from the outside world until he was needed, which seemed to be the reason Fury was there now. Turned out the Tesseract was still kicking around, and apparently there was some "God" that had gotten a hold of it, but that wasn't what bothered him, what bothered him was that even after he had sacrificed everything to make sure that no one got a hold of it again, it was that Shield had kept it instead of leaving it in the ocean where it belonged. 

Now the feeling of being alone felt worse, just when he thought it couldn't, because now everything he had done was for nothing, the only thing that had really kept him together was the fact that he had went down for a better cause, so save everyone. But it was all for nothing, now he was alone, truly alone, and he didn't think that he would ever feel fulfilled again. He was a empty shell, exactly what Shield wanted, a puppet that would follow orders, and nothing more. Nothing more.


	2. Toy Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting, and things don't really go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a story of Steve and Tony's lives, from music, this idea came to me while I was listening to my ipod. These are songs that I heard and went, "Hey this reminds me of Stony," I then ended up creating a plot with the songs, and got this story. Each chapter is a song, they might not always fit what the chapters mood is, but I was mostly focusing on the words and lyrics instead of the tone of the song. Please remember that this is just my opinion, if you disagree, then that is totally fine. At the beginning of every chapter I will post a link to the song that is represented, I recommend listening to the song before and after reading the chapter, you don't have to that is just my recommendation.  
> Thank you  
> Ryuu  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khkcAlhb6vI

“This guy's all over the place.” He heard Natalie say over the coms, wait no it was Natasha, Why couldn’t they all just be called agent that would be so much easier, he thought to himself as he hacked the com system to play ‘Shoot to Thrill’, one of his personal favorites he might add.

“Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?” He said as he flew in distracting both the Green Goblin and the legend himself, Captain America. Tony had looked over the files he was given, last night and seen the pictures, but couldn’t believe it, now he was standing below him and it crushed everything Tony had ever believe. Captain America was no longer a myth, or a dream, he was real, and it scared Tony. He flew over and blasted Loki to the ground before touching down and pulling out his whole arsenal ready to shoot the God. “Make your move, Reindeer Games.” Tony said in a threatening voice, Loki put up his hands in surrender, his armor materializing away.

“Good move.”

“Mr. Stark.” Tony turned to look at The Man with a Plan, and there was a small part of him that was excited that Captain America knew his name, but the other half was afraid at how real this was, almost too real.

“Captain.” He said back, holding back the fear.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
After Loki had surrendered, Natasha landed the Quinnjet and they loaded the God into the back, and with Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, it left Tony and Steve to watch and talk.

“I don't like it.”

“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” He should be happy he did give up so easily, from where Tony was standing it had looked like Cap was losing, and fast.

“I don't remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a wallop.” Tony almost snorted at the old slang, it was almost adorable.

“Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?”

“What?”

“It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.” Steve looked at Tony seeming a little miffed at the comment, but quickly going back to his stoic face.

“Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.” He said as if he were offended by the fact that Tony had just saved his ass.

“Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.” Tony retorted, just before there was loud crash and a flash, the jet shook violently, knocking the two hero’s off balance, grabbing at the walls for support.  
“Where's this coming from?” They heard Natasha say from the cockpit, thunder becoming louder. Tony and Steve both turned to make sure Loki was still secured.

“What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?” Steve said standing himself up straight.

“I'm not overly fond of what follows.” Loki said wryly looking around the bay, as if he was checking it for safety. Just then a loud crash drew all their attentions to the ramp, where a large blond man was prying it open, he moved in grabbed Loki by the throat before anyone could stop  
him and was gone before they knew it.

“Now there's that guy.” Tony said putting on the Iron Man helmet getting ready to jump after the blond.

“Another Asgardian?” Natasha yelled back.

“Think the guy's a friendly?” Cap asked, yelling over the roar of rushing wind.

“Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.” Tony said making his way to the end of the ramp, but stopping when he heard Cap yell his name.

“Stark, we need a plan of attack!” Tony rolled his eyes, why was he not surprised by that.

“I have a plan. Attack,” He said as he jumped out and after the two gods, The good Captain probably right behind him.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?” Dr. Banner asked. After Tony and Steve had taken care of Thor and gotten Loki back, they were all debriefing about what happened in Germany, apparently Loki had broken into a vault and stolen some rare ore, ‘but what for?’ Steve thought.

“It's a stabilizing agent.” Said Tony walking in with his crisp suit, head held high like he owned the place. He turned to Coulson who had walked in with him. “I’ll fly you there. Keep the love alive.” He said giving him a pat on the shoulder as he walked farther into the room. “Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.” He said as if he had been there when it happened, although for all Steve knew he could have been.

“How do you know?” Steve asked a little sceptical of the brunet, he seemed to know a little too much for a consultant.

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect, which is highly unlikely.” He stated.

“Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Banner commented.

“Finally, someone who speaks English.” Tony said happily, walking over to the Scientist.

“Is that what just happened?” Steve Asked pointing between the two, all Steve really heard was a bunch of gibberish. Tony and Bruce shook hands in what seemed to be a mutual respect for each  
other.

“It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” Tony said casually, ‘is this guy crazy?’ Steve thought, ‘who the hell says something like that? It’s like he completely disregards anyone’s comfort zone.’

“Thanks.” Banner said looking to the ground.

“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” Fury said walking in, what was with everyone just coming in whenever, was everyone just waiting outside till they were useful?

“Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon.” Steve commented, trying to get them all back on track.

“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” He said moving to stand in front of all of them.

“Monkeys? I do not understand.” Thor said, looking puzzled at Fury.

“I do!” Steve said before he could stop himself, everyone at the table looking at him, “I understood that reference.” He looked around and saw Tony roll his eyes before turning to Dr. Banner. Oh he thought he was so much better than him? Just because he was supposed to be a genius, and he could fly?

“Shall we play, doctor?” Tony asked looking at the doctor expectantly.

“Let’s play some.” Banner happily said back, following Tony out of the room. What was with that guy, it seemed that everything he said Steve just disliked him more and more. But he was Howards son and he would try to get along with him for Howards sake, and the missions.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep...” Steve started. Almost as if he were defending the genius.

“Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?” Tony cut in a little put out, this old timer knew nothing about him and he was calling him on the things that he didn’t even understand, He may have known his father but he sure as hell didn’t know him. Tony had tried to be nice, he had wanted to at least get along with the hero at best, maybe be his friend. But at this point he was making really hard for Tony to like anything about him.  
“I'm sorry, isn't everything? Steve said turning to the genius smugly, and if that didn’t hurt Tony just a little bit, then he didn’t let it show.

At this point everyone was fighting, Tony wasn’t really paying attention, and he was too busy fighting with the good captain.

“You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?” Tony joked with a smug grin.

“I swear to God, Stark, one more crack…” He said threateningly.

“Threatening! I feel threatened!” Tony cried pointing fingers at the soldier like a tattle tailing child.

“You speak of control, yet you court chaos.” Thor bellowed.

“It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb.” Banner said moving around the lab bench, all eyes were on the Scientist as he spoke.

“You need to step away.” Fury said, in warning.

“Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?” Tony said walking up to Steve placing his arm around his shoulder, only to have it immediately pushed off by the soldier at an alarming speed, like the touch had burned him.

“You know damn well why! Back off!”

“Oooh, I'm starting to want you to make me.” Tony challenged standing toe to toe with him, and Steve was more than happy to take the challenge.

“Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away, what are you?” He said, shooting to kill it seemed, if only Steve knew how much that actually hurt the genius. Before the armour Tony had really been nothing, he realized that now, yeah he had money, and a business, but Tony had just been another celebrity in the tabloids, and having his hero see through him, was one of the worst feelings he could ever ask for.

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony said, hiding the pain like he always did, with a witty one liner, and a grin.

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you,” Yeah I bet you do. Tony thought sadly. “Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.” He was right in a sense.

“I think I would just cut the wire.” Tony wasn’t going to fight the Captain on this, because everything he was saying was basically true, to a point, being a hero was Tony’s favorite thing, something that let him be something and give back more.  
“Always a way out...” Steve said with a sour smile, “You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” That did it for Tony, it was the last straw, being told you were basically useless and unworthy of the name hero? Well obviously he didn’t know what a hero was then.

“A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers,” Tony Spat, if the Captain could play to his weaknesses then Tony could play to Steve’s. “Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” He shot back, with as much hate as he could muster, Tony hadn’t felt this much hate since he was a child. Steve seeing the obvious threat stepped up to Tony, chest puffed out making him seem bigger. Tony stood there unfazed.

“Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.” Steve suggested staring down at the billionaire, Thor laughing at them.

“You people are so petty... and tiny.” Thor said, snapping Tony and Steve out of their staring contest of doom, Tony rubbed his head and, moved away from Steve, Thor was right in a way this was petty and childish, but Tony couldn’t help but be pissed anyways.

“Yeah, this is a team..” Banner began to say scoffing as if mocking what Fury thought would work, before Fury cut him off.

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his...”

“Where? You rented my room.” Banner cut in.

“The cell was just in case...” He started to say exasperated before Banner started to talk again, the room was becoming tenser and tenser by the second and every one was on edge, it was like you could see the smoggy hate, like a fog had settled over them, a dark cloud of thick poison and they were all breathing it.

“In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!” he blurted out, it was obvious to everyone that he hadn’t meant to say it as the room became silent and every single person was staring at the man, some from fear and some for shock that someone this brilliant had even thought that… that was the only thing that he could do. Moments past and no one looked away, expecting some kind of explanation. Banner looked around at all the faces, he seemed to be the most scared out of anyone there, and he looked away before talking, like he couldn’t look at anyone, ashamed that he had said anything at all. “I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out!” He said quickly his voice moving up a few octaves, “So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!” He said bringing that anger back in to the room, getting more upset as he looks at Romanoff, who seemed unnerved. “You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?” Natasha and Fury grabbed for their guns.

“Doctor Banner...” Steve says pulling Bruces attention from the two agents, “put down the scepter.” Banner looks down slowly, puzzled by what Steve had said, and was shocked to find his hand wrapped around the glowing blue scepter. The computer beeped pulling everyones attention to it.

“Got it.” Tony said happy fir the change of subject walking over to the computer. Banner puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer.

“Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.”

“Located the Tesseract?” Thor asked quickly to be ignored.

“I can get there faster.” Tony says.

“Look, all of us...” Steve starts, Tony already knew what he was going to say.

“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.” Tony turned to leave, but Steve stopped him grabbing his arm, but Tony was quick to push him off and give the Captain a piece of his mind.

“You're not going alone!”

“You gonna stop me?”

“Put on the suit, let's find out.”

“I'm not afraid to hit an old man.”

“Put on the suit.” Steve challenges. At that moment Banner was looking at the computer screen checking the scans.

“Oh, my God!” He gasp, the only warning the group is given before the explosion, everyone is thrown in every direction, Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across the room while Natasha and Banner fall through to the lower levels. Alarms are blaring and there is smoke rising from the floor, and the lights are all flashing a sickening red, like blood on a battle ground.

“Put on the suit!” Steve said frantically to Tony from the ground.

“Yep!” Tony agreed quickly getting up and moving to the door, before being knocked over by another explosion, where Steve quickly came to his side and helped him up and to where his suit is kept. They say you should never meet your hero's, and boy were they right. So why was it that he still wanted to follow him and be on his good side? Everything moved fast, faster than Tony expected, as they ran down the busy hall to get suited up. Steve still had a firm grip on Tony's arms, steering him in and out of the panicking bodies around them; as if he was fragile and needed to be protected. Steve didn't let go of the genius until he was in the lab where the suit was stored. It wasn't a moment before Steve was off again running to get his shield. And with a shout of 'meet you up top' he was gone. "Damn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, So here is five pages of heavy dialogue chapter, blah so much, so this was a really tedious chapter for me, since i got like almost no creativeness in it, because it was right from the movie, so i didn't enjoy it so much, but i got it done, so hopefully the next one can be up a little sooner, I actually love this song, one of my favorites, so the fact that it worked for this made me very happy. Um so if you guys want, I'm going to try something new, at the beginning or the end, i haven't decided yet, i will post, why and how i thought this song represented the chapter, but only if you want, so i hope to hear back from you guys. Let me know if there is anything funny with the chapter,and hope to see you all next chapter.  
> Thank you all  
> Ryuu  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khkcAlhb6vI


	3. That's All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Learns something's about Tony that are surprising to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written with the song That's All by Genesis in mind. This chapter took forever to write and I'm very sorry, here's the song, you know the drill, listen to it first then again once done. If you want.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkm3LJTSCWU

A year should feel like a long time, but between saving the world at least once a week, spitting out prototypes for SI, spending time with pepper, the avengers moving in and everything else in between, the past year had been a bit of a blur to say the least. Now the year anniversary for the battle of Manhattan was coming up, SI was throwing a big Gala to commemorate all those who had been lost, and to celebrate the avengers, so basically one big publicity stunt. (The team had gone to the memorial sight earlier that week to pay their respects already.) Tony had to make a speech and Steve was going to talk too. So what did that mean for the two leaders? Spending time together. Something the both of them dreaded honestly. Sure they were team mates now and a year had passed, but that didn’t mean they got along off the field. Sure they weren’t as bad as they were on the helicarrier, but they still butted heads about something on the best days. Weather it was the way Tony acted or, Steve being to much of a fucking saint; even on the good days when they didn’t see each other, they were talking about how annoying the other was. But maybe just this once they could be truly civil for ten minutes?

“NO, Tony. I will not say how sexy the women that serve are. It’s not appropriate for a ullage,” Steve said pinching the bridge of his nose irritated. They had been sitting at the table for two hours now, arguing about the speech for the Gala, both of them having different ideas about what would work and what wouldn’t.

“I mean it’s true, so why not point it out?” Tony argued from his seat at the table, “but fine, just don’t blame me when everyone thinks you’re a stick in the mud.” He sighed.

“I doesn’t matter if they do or not, it’s not about me.” Steve said getting up and grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen.

“Oh, so you do think they’re sexy, you just don’t want anyone else to know you do,” Tony teased turning and watching Steve walking over to the kitchen, shaking his head. For a billionaires home it was rather modest, in the sense that the living, dinning, and kitchen area were all open to each other, in a single word? Cozy. “And I know that but that doesn’t mean you want people to find you boring,” He said turning back around in his seat, “it’s already a room of depressed, drunk people, it needs to be a little more fun than professional.”

“I really could care less, Tony, besides I don’t know any of them it doesn’t matter if they don’t know me,” he said walking back into the room with two bottles of water and tossing one to Tony.

“That’s exactly why it matters Cap, Being famous means everyone knows you, or think they know you, and appearance is everything, if you aren’t interesting, people make things up. Well I guess even when you’re interesting they still make things up, but that’s not the point.”

“Well I’m not famous, so it doesn’t matter, like I said.”

“Cap, Cap, Cap, You are an Avenger, you have your face on t shirts, you are in the paper almost once a week, and in gossip mags at least twice a week. I hate to brake it to you, but you’re famous.” Tony stated smugly.  
Steve groaned ringing his fingers together, this whole ordeal was get old and honestly Steve was at the end of his rope. “Fine, Tony! I’m famous, I get stopped on the street by little kids and I’m asked at least three times a day if I can give an autograph. That does not mean that people know who I am!” Steve exclaimed, he had hot his wall.

Tony glared back at the solider on the inside he was grinning ear to ear, having gotten a rise out of the good Captain like that always made him happy. “Ok fine we won’t talk about how attractive the women that serve are, jezz.” Tony said with a pout, he knew when he was beat.  
Steve let out a relieved sigh before slumping down into his chair, they sat in silence for a total of thirty seconds before Tony spoke up again. “How about how attractive the men are that serve?” he asked. And at that Steve shot out of his chair with a loud cry of “For God’s sake!” and stormed out of the room, leaving Tony in a fit of laughter.  
.

* * *

 

Steve went down to the gym after his and Tony’s ‘fight,’ he needed to work out his frustration, and running in circles seemed like the best plan. He could think that way.  
Steve didn’t understand why Tony was so insufferable, it seemed like he tried to piss Steve off at every turn. Steve would say right, and Tony would say left, he’d say black, Tony would say white, just to get a rise out of him. But the thing he didn’t understand was why they got along out on the field but couldn’t see eye to eye off. Out on the field they were team mates, and where always planning together, like they each knew what the other was going to do before it even happened. That was the biggest reason that Steve was so frustrated with Tony, he wished they could be friends, he wished they could be more than just team mates. But Tony was just so, so, Gahh!

Honestly the fact that he and Tony couldn’t get along made him want to leave some times, go off and live in his old apartment in Brooklyn, and only see him when he had to. Life would sure as hell be easier that way. But he won’t do that, he’d miss the team.  
“Why is this so hard?” He muttered to himself as he came to a halt in front of the bench with his water bottle, he picked it up and went to down the bottle.

“Why’s what so hard?” Steve choked on his water and spun around to see Natasha sitting on the other end of the bench, looking at him smugly.

“Natasha?! When did you get here?” He asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh you know about a half an hour, You must be really out of it to have passed me thirty times and not even notice me, so what’s it this time old timer?” She asked rhetorically, “I’m going to say Stark.”

Steve sighed sitting down on the bench letting his head fall into his hands, “I’m that obvious, huh,” He groaned.

“Like a pining teen,”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, “I just don’t understand why everything we talk about has to be a big ordeal, I mean I hate him but I don’t want to, I want to be able to work with him in and out of the field. Is that so much to ask?” He ranted.

“You know you could always ask him why he acts that way,” She said off handedly.

“I wish it were that easy, and he doesn’t act like that, he just is like that,” Steve grumbled irritated, “It’s no wonder he only has a few friends,” He stated off handedly.

“You really don’t know Tony at all do you?” She said with a sigh. Steve looked up at her, she was leaning back on the bench legs extended, basking in the afternoon light coming through the floor length windows, she seemed relaxed at first glance but he could see her hands clenching against the bench “Tony only acts that way around you, have you ever actually seen him around any of the rest of us? I mean really seen him.” She asked not once looking at the solider. Steve thought for a moment about the question, he had never really paid Tony much mind unless he was fighting with him.

“Not really, but he spends most of his time in the work shop, right?” He asked unsure, he really didn’t see Tony that much, he just assumed that he was out with Pepper, or in his work shop with Bruce, or being antisocial.

“Sure he’s there a lot, but I bet you didn’t know that every week he and I got to lunch at the Ukrainian place down on fifth, because he knows how much I miss home cooking.” He does that? Thought Steve, “Or that Clint and him are in the middle of a prank war, Clint is winning,” She deadpanned. “Or that every time Thor comes back he always makes sure that Jane is contacted so she knows the minute he lands. That he does yoga with Bruce, as much as he hates it, because he know that Bruce like to have a partner for it. Did you ever find it strange that we get a morning paper delivered every morning even though we live in the home of a man considered a futurist? It’s because he knows that you like to read the news, and that the newspaper is one of the few things that hasn’t changed since the 40’s. How about the real reason he’s always in the workshop?” She asked.

“Working on his suits or stuff for SI I assume,” he said meekly, Steve had no idea that Tony did so much for everyone, even him.

“Nope, wrong, he’s working on all the upgrades for our equipment,” She said sitting up and looking at Steve like he was the stupidest person she had ever seen. “And I know what you’re going to say, and no Shield does not upgrade us, Tony does, he also funds us, he just doesn’t care if he gets the credit. I bet you thought that Fury made Tony open his home to us too, actually it’s the opposite. Tony had to beg to let us all live here, Fury would have had us live on the Helicarrier.” She snapped, she was getting more and more irritated as she spoke.

He had been wrong about Tony, he knew Ironman was a hero, but he never thought of Tony and Ironman as one in the same. “Well then why does he act like I’m the worst thing to happen to him? If he cares so much why does he act like I’m a joke?”

“You should figure that out for yourself, Cap, I can’t tell you everything, it would be too easy,” She said with a grin, she knew something, he thought as she got up to walk out. “Go talk to Tony, not fight, just talk.” She suggested making her way out of the room.  
Steve looked out of the window as he thought about what Natasha had just said to him, obviously the team was sick of him and Tony fighting, and felt that something had to change. Steve got up off the bench and got back on the track, he had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review, let me know what you think, please no hate. 
> 
> XXX   
> Ryuu


End file.
